


Officinal (January 9, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Illness, M/M, Now Included: a tea recipe, STILL!, Word of the Day Prompts, except not really 'cause there's no leaves involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya is sick; Yaku helps. Drabble.Word of the Day: Officinaltending or used to cure disease or relieve pain: medicinal





	Officinal (January 9, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today so I'm indulging in some good fluff for my fav boys :DDD

Nishinoya sniffled into a tissue, before crumpling it up and throwing it towards the trash bin. The wad missed, bouncing off the rim and rolling across the floor, bumping into a sock clad foot just stepping out of the narrow kitchen.

 

Yaku squinted down at it and pulled a face. He put the mugs he was holding down on Noya’s rickety coffee table, and bent down to toss the used tissue back into the trash where it belonged.

 

Noya sniffled again, and closed his eyes, leaning back on his threadbare couch. He rested his achy head against the arm. Warmth settled by his hip, the couch shifting as Yaku sat.

 

“Here,” came his voice, and Noya opened scratchy eyes to see Yaku holding out one of the mugs towards him. Noya wormed his arms out of his blankets, carefully cradling the warmth against his chest, fragrant steam rising to his nose.

 

Yaku tucked the blanket closer against his shoulders where he’d dislodged it, and smiled down at him. Something in Noya’s chest eased at the sight, breath coming easier again.

 

“My mom used to make me this tea when I got sick like this. She said it was traditional, and it always worked, so I made some for you. Hopefully it’ll help,” he said, cradling his own mug near his face, watching the steam curl up off the surface of the tea.

 

Watching him, Noya felt better than he had before. Colds always struck him hard and fast, but having someone as dedicated and kind as Yaku there to help made it easier; easier to be sick, to be cared for, something that didn’t always come easy to Noya, energetic as he was.

 

He reached out and captured one of Yaku’s hands, greedily stealing the borrowed warmth of the mug from it.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, voice cracking along the edges, throat raw. He swallowed and sipped from his mug, sweetness blossoming in his mouth and smoothing down his throat. He tried again, “Thank you, Morisuke.”

 

The answering grin from Yaku helped almost as much as his tea did.

**Author's Note:**

> My tea for a sore throat:
> 
> 1\. Hot water  
> 2\. Fresh ginger (sliced or grated)  
> 3\. Honey  
> 4\. Lemon or lime
> 
> Put ginger in a mug with water. Microwave for 1.5 minutes, or use near-boiling water. Let steep/cool off for a few minutes. Add honey and lemon/lime, to taste. Stir and enjoy!!
> 
> You can also use ginger syrup in place of fresh ginger.


End file.
